I Will Be Here
by nikkirose4027
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru, but he will not confess his love until he knows if she loves him back, but how will he find that out? KyoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! New Story! I wrote the draft to this story before I knew about this website, and read past Fruits basket 8, so it may be outdated. And Kyo's a little OOC. Please read and review! 

**I Will Be Here**

Kyo had lingered at the table after breakfast. Tohru was washing the dishes; and Yuki and Shigure were at the main house. 

" Hey Kyo-kun! After I finish the dishes, would you like to join me on a walk?" she said. 

" Sure …I guess… where will we go?" He was hoping to go by the dojo to ask Kazuma a few questions. 

"Hmmm… maybe we can go to the dojo and visit Kazuma-san," She saw his eyes brighten at the name, and she smiled, making Kyo feel uneasy. They got their coats and left for the dojo. (AN: this is in the middle of winter)

oOo At the Dojo oOo

They met up with Kazuma at the Dojo. "Hello my troublesome son! Taking care of Tohru-san I hope?" He said playfully while they entered the building. 

"Duh! 'Father'!" He stated, while trying to punch him. Kazuma easily dodged the halfhearted punch. Tohru laughed and smiled bashfully.

Then Kyo remembered why he came. " Uh… Tohru? Can you go on a tour so I can talk to Kazuma about something?"

"Oh… sure!" she agreed and left to explore the dojo. 

"So, you are getting pretty close to Tohru-san now aren't cha? You like her don't you?" he asked with a sly smile. 

" Hey! Well, um yeah," he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. "I guess," 

"Heh heh heh! I knew it! I knew it!" Kazuma chanted, doing a little victory dance. 

"I know I should tell her how I feel… but how will I know if she will except my feelings? I am the cat you know!"

"Find out how she feels about you," Kazuma quickly stated. 

"Oh yah, and how in the hell can I find that out?!" he objected. Kazuma was silent, until a sudden idea hit him. 

" Read her diary, that's how," he proclaimed. Kyo looked at him with disgust. 

"THAT'S VILE! DECIETFUL! HURTFUL! I would never forgive my self!" he shouted. Even though he found himself sickening, he would never sink **that** low. 

"She won't have to know! Look at the bright side, if she doesn't care for you, which is doubtful, you won't have to question if she cares for you or not!" 

"I know you are right, but I don't know where it is!"

"Send her on a walk tomorrow. No, better yet, say that I need to talk to her at the dojo, and I'll give you thirty minutes to find it,"

Kyo couldn't say no to that. "OK, deal," They shook on it and Kyo went to go find Tohru. They then left the dojo together. 

oOo the next morning oOo

At breakfast, Kyo was unusually uneasy, which didn't get unnoticed by Shigure. So when Tohru left the room to do something, the questioning started. 

"What's wrong Kyo-kun? You and Yuki in another fight?"

"No stupid. I just feel a little depressed," 

"Awww… poor baka neko!" taunted Yuki. 

At this Kyo stood up, "Why I oughta!" and at this moment, Tohru came into the room. _Oh no, fighting again_, she thought sighing out loud. 

"Anyway, I will be working on a manuscript today, so be good while I am working," stated Shigure, changing the subject.

Then Kyo remembered the Dojo. "Oh yeah, Tohru! Shishou said that he needed to talk to you today at the dojo,"

"Oh… okay, I'll leave in a few minutes!" she agreed. Kyo had a mental celebration in his head. Now he will find out how she really felt. 

…to be continued…

Yo! Sorry for the shortness but I needed to post something quick. Review please! Remember that constructive criticism helps writers become stellar!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! The second chapter is here! I hope I get more reviews this time around! Anyway, this is the last chapter and the end of the road is here. But there's no need to fear! A SEQUEL is almost here! I am planning a sequel, so if you likey this story, you can continue the saga of my point of view of this inspiring love story. Anyway, on with the last chapter! Also, I do NOT own Fruits Basket. But it would be cool if I did.

* * *

**I will be here: Chapter 2**

Once she left the house, Kyo made a beeline for her room. He tread lightly, naturally (he's a cat) and because he knew that if he got caught by Shigure, he'd be dead meat for sure. Yuki was at his secret base so he didn't have to worry about him. He finally got to her door. His heart pounding, he reached out for the doorknob, only to pull back his hand reluctantly. _Should I really be doing this? It is kinda immoral. _

Then he heard Shigure coming up the stairs. He darted into the room and quickly closed the door. Now he would have no choice. He stood there in silence and surveyed her room. He had less than thirty minutes, and he had to be quiet as a mouse. _Ugh, stupid saying, _he thought to himself. He checked the nightstand, there was nothing there. It was a stupid place to look, and he knew it. Then he checked her drawers, there was nothing in there. Finally he checked her closet, still finding nothing. He was starting to worry about time. _Gosh, either she can sure hide stuff or I'm just lame. Okay, if I was a diary, where would I be?_ Then Shigure came in. "What are you doing Kyo-kun? You looking for something naughty?" he said.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU BAKA INU! MIND YOUR OWN FREAKIN' BUSINESS! GET OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while getting up and shoving him out of the room with impressive force.

"Fine! Fine! I'll leave!" and he ran down the hall like a maniac.

Kyo got back to finding the diary. He still had about twenty minutes, so he didn't hurry. Suddenly, a revelation came upon him. _Under the bed!_ Then he crawled on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. Sure enough in the right corner there it was. A blue notebook with yellow flowers on it pressed against the wall. _YES! Finally! _He felt like a pervert, but now he would know how she felt about him. He flipped through the pages, looking for something interesting. He found the entry for the first day she met him. He shrugged and started reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_The Sohma's, yes the Sohma's have invited me to stay with them at their house. It's hard to believe that the prince, Sohma-kun would actually let me into his house, and even provide room and board. While he is showing me my room, a boy crashes through the sealing. They call him Kyo-san, and then after he breaks through, he tries to tackle Sohma-kun. I try to stop it, but I trip on a piece of wood and fall on Kyo-san. He turned into a cat! And being the clumsy person I am, I fall on all of them. Shigure-san is a dog, and Sohma-kun is a rat. _

_Later they tell me about the curse of the zodiac. If they are weak or hugged by a person of the opposite gender, they transform into the zodiac animals. I come home from school and find Kyo-san fixing the roof. He try's to say something, but Shigure-san interupts him. I think he is cute, and I have always loved the cat from the Chinese zodiac._

And it ends. He is not suprised by the ending. She had already told him that. He wanted to read more. Then he is reluctant. _Will I find something that I'll regret looking at? _but he cannot hold back. He tries to find another entry that would be interesting. A fire burns in the back of his throat. He finds the day where she saw him in his true form. He wants to stop here, but he is entreated to read it, to find out, to know...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, well, I don't know how to describe it. When we three got home from school today, there was a man there. Kazuma-san was his name. He is Kyo-kuns Shishou, and Kyo-kun is happy that he is here. Which made me happy. Later, he took me and Kyo-kun outside. Then he took off the beads that Kyo always wears, and I saw Kyo-kun in his true form. At first I wanted to vomit and run away, but then I got scared. If he ran away because I rejected him, life for me would not be worth living, and life for him would be even worse. Mom always said when I was a kid, you must love and judge people for who they are one the inside, and the outside cover never matters. I think I can understand her now. Even though the outside true form of Kyo-kun is ugly and grotesque, the same Kyo-kun that I love is on the inside, which makes it okay to be near and with him. Tee Hee! I said love, and I meant every letter._

There was more, but the way tears were blocking up his eyes, it was impossible to read. He set down the book and sat with his knees up to his chest for a while. He put his face into his hands, and a few tears came out of his eyes. _God! I treat her like crap, and she still loves me. I have been blessed by an angel. I want to say with her, forever, and ever, and ever..._and he falls asleep.

"Welcome home Tohru-kun!" he heard Shigure yell from down the hall. _Oh crap! Look where I am!_ He then hurriedly put her diary where he found it, and closed the closet door and her drawers. He got out of her room through her window just in time.

oOo late night, almost 10 oOo

Kyo kept tossing and turning. He thought about what he read today. He wanted to tell her how he felt, and now he knew that she loved him back, he knows that he won't be rejected. But, _was he ready_? He went to go see her while she was sleeping. When he saw her, she was snug in her bed, fast asleep. He kneeled on the floor and crawled on his hands and knees over to the side of the bed she was facing towards. He picked up a lock of her hair and inhaled her sweet scent, which made him dizzy and blush like mad. She sighed in her sleep and her warm breath blew on his face, making him blush even worse. God, he wanted to hug her and take her in his arms and love her. But this was impossible. They both knew that.

Then he whispered in her ear, " Tohru, we may never get to be together, knowing what family I come from. but there was something I wanted to tell you. I...love...you, so much is that I can't live without you. Now that I know what you feel like, I know I will make you happy. And I will always be here, for you."

He then kissed her forehead and went back to his room silently. Then he thought of a song by Steven Curtis Chapman, I Will Be Here.

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I, I will be here  
If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
'Cause I, I will be here  
I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to crying  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I, I will be here  
As sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
So I, I will be here  
I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here  
I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me  
I will be here  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
So I, I will be here  
We'll be together  
I will be here _

So, how was that? This ending was actually my alternate, but the real one began to sound cheesy so I used the one you see now. This song is one of my all time favorites, and it has a good message. While I was typing this ending, I was playing this song on my MP3 player. Stay tuned for my sequel, True to Your Heart. Please, reviews make me happy! PEACE, Nami Itsumo


	3. Sequel ALERT!

Hello everybody! Sorry for hibernating! My sequel to I Will Be Here will be posted soon! So keep your eye out for it! He found out how she felt and confessed his feelings, but while she was sleeping! **NOW** is the time to tell her!

Peace ya'll!

Nami


End file.
